All This Time
by Lola-2011
Summary: Mary's left to pick up the pieces of her heart after her marriage to Tom Vernon falls apart. She must learn juggle work, motherhood, and everything in between. Could help from an unlikely source turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

All This Time

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

Toys were scattered about the three bedroom house like they were coming off a conveyer belt right out of the north pole. Mary was trying her best to pick them up while dodging two rambunctious toddlers. If only she had half the energy her little boys had. They could run circles around her before she could even catch her breath from their last burst of energy.

As she made her way into the kitchen she found her two and a half year old son pulling out the pots and pans from the cabinet. "Thomas Andrew!" she called out. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked up at her with a smile. "Playing, mommy."

Mary starting putting the pots and pans back in the cabinet. "You have a million toys." she told him. "Why don't you go play in your room?"

"Richie's in there."

"Well then you'll have someone to play with." she told him, shutting the cabinet doors. "Run along."

Tommy headed toward the door then stopped and looked back at his mother. "When's daddy coming home?"

His blonde hair and cubby cheeks made him look like a little cherub. Mary couldn't help but smile at his angelic, innocent face. "I don't know, sweetie." she replied. "He's working."

"I miss daddy."

"I know you do." she said. "Now run along and play with your brother."

"Okay, mommy." he ran out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway.

Mary was still sitting on the kitchen floor and was resisting the urge to burst into tears. It had been almost two months since Tom left, physically left anyway. He had emotionally checked out well over a year ago. At first it seemed as though it came out of nowhere but then again it was hard to realize the obvious when you were running after two energetic toddlers.

Just when she thought she could take a breath and relax she heard her youngest son crying down the hallway. She went into the boys bedroom and scooped Richie up in her arms. He buried his red, tear stained face into her shoulder. "It's alright, Richie." she soothed him, patting his back. "What happened, Tommy?"

"He took my toy!"

"You're suppose to share with your little brother." she told him, over the cries of her youngest son. "If you're not good then we're not going to the park tomorrow."

Tommy crossed his little arms across his chest. "I want daddy!"

Mary held the baby closer to her, bouncing him in her arms. "You can see daddy in a few days."

"I want daddy, now!" he yelled. "I want my daddy!"

The tears that she had been holding back were starting to fall. "Daddy's working." she told him. "If you're a good boy then we'll go to the park tomorrow."

He was now in full fledged tears. "Not fair!" he flung himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. "I want my daddy!" he continued to cry.

She was trying her best to calm Richie down and now all three of them were crying. When she married Tom she knew that marriage wouldn't be a walk in the park but she never expected for him to just walk out and leave her. Especially with two very young children. She thought he would be more willing to fight for their marriage.

Lou had come in the kitchen door and had followed the sounds of crying until he got to the boy's room. He assessed the situation rather quickly. "Here." he said, taking the baby from her arms. "Why don't you go sit down and relax." he instructed. "Pour yourself a drink."

"Mr. Grant..."

"No arguments, Mary." he said. "I can handle this."

"Okay." she breathed out. She reluctantly left the room and headed to pour herself a glass of wine just like he had suggested.

Less than a half an hour later Lou found Mary sitting by lamplight in the livingroom. She was halfway through a glass of red wine. He sat down beside her. "The boys are asleep." he said, taking the wine glass from her and taking a drink.

"Already?" she asked. "How did you do it?"

"I did raise three daughters." he said, picking up the bottle of wine up off of the coffee table and refilling the glass. "Sometimes you just have to be tough."

"I'll have to remember that."

He took a drink. "You out of scotch?"

"Yeah." she replied. "I have some gin."

"I'll stick with this." he sat the glass down on the table. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." she said. "Thanks for putting the boys to bed."

"Anytime." he exhaled. He had never seen her quite so sad, even right after she and Tom had split up. And he hated seeing her sad. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mary shook her head. "No, not really."

He nodded. "I think you may feel better if you talk about it." he said. "Sometimes it helps just to let it all out."

"It's not that bad, Mr. Grant." she said. "It's just been one of those days, you know? The washing machine broke, I burnt dinner, and Tommy has been crying for his dad all evening."

Lou wrapped his arm around her. "Well hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." he said. "Have you spoken to Tom lately?

"He called earlier." she told him. "He's going to take the boys on Sunday."

"Then you'll have a day to yourself." he said. "I'll take you to a baseball game."

She relaxed into him. "I hate baseball."

"I'll take you to the movies then."

"Okay, but I get to pick the movie."

"You've got a deal."

"I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months." she said. "You've been so supportive and incredibly helpful with Tommy and Richie."

"Well they're great kids."

"They're a handful." she laughed. "They keep me busy though, it's a good distraction."

"It gets easier, you know." he said. "Life goes on and in time your wounds will heal. You just have to let some of your anger go. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I don't know if I can."

"You'll feel better." he told her. "Sometimes marriages just don't work out. You tried your very best and that's all you can do."

"I know." she breathed out. "Tom and I really tried but in the end we just couldn't make it work. We were crazy to think that it would."

"You would have been crazier not to have tried it at all." Lou said. "The old saying is true, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mary agreed. "And my marriage did give me two beautiful little boys. Even if they drive me nuts sometimes."

"You think it's bad now?" he asked. "Just wait until they're teenagers."

"Oh, I think I can wait for that."

"Once they hit about seventeen they're okay again." he assured her, glancing down at his watch. "I should get going." he said. "I'll pick you up around noon on Sunday."

Mary pulled away from him and sat up straight. "Thanks again."

Lou reached for the glass of wine and took a drink. "Whenever you need help just call."

She took the glass from his hand. "I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that offer." she took a drink of wine. "Especially now that I've learnt that you can get my kids to sleep without a long, drawn out battle."

"It's going to be okay, Mary." he said, softly. "It may take a little time, but it's going to be fine."

"I hope you're right, Mr, Grant."

Lou smiled. "I know I am." he said. "You're a loving, caring, beautiful woman. There are great things out there waiting for you."

She wanted to cry. He was saying all the things that she wanted to hear. All the things that she needed to hear. "I'll take your word for it."

He brushed the hair back away from her face. "It's true."

She smiled, slightly. "I just wish I could believe it."

His hands gently cupped her face. "You will." he said. "In time."

Mary leaned forward, into him. And when her lips met his for the first time something within both of them sparked. A simple, friendly, gesture had just possibly turned into something more.

tbc...

Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

All This Time

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

Comfortableness. That's what it was. That's what drew Mary to Lou. And maybe unknowingly it was something that had been building for a while. She was vulnerable. More so than she would have liked to admit. Even though her split from Tom was amicable there was still a part of her that was angry. Angry at herself for failing and angry at him for not living up to his part of their vows.

Marriage was suppose to be give and take. And they knew that they might have to try a little harder than the average couple. Tom was carefree, independent, and had issues with commitment. Not that she was off the hook either. She too valued her independence. She tried not to put restraints on him, on them. They seemed like the perfect match and so they were sure that they could make things work out. At least they hoped they could. The were wrong. She wanted it all. And he knew it upon entering marriage. They agreed they could give each other the relationship they had both been seeking. Commitment with a little freedom.

They married on a snowy February day. Eight weeks later Mary had found herself unexpectedly expecting. Tom was surprisingly very supportive. He was happy and looking forward to fatherhood, easing Mary's fears. Less than a week before Christmas, their first Christmas, a cubby cheeked, blonde haired baby boy was born. Thomas was a happy baby and his father's pride and joy. Tom was so thrilled that he suggested that they have another baby as soon as possible.

When Thomas was nine months old they found out that they would welcome a second baby in the spring. Richard was born on the day before Mary's birthday in April. A beautiful dark haired baby who looked exactly like his mother. Life was perfect for the Vernon's. The family of four was settled cozily into a house right outside of the city.

Mary had decided that she would sacrifice her career, put it on hold rather, and stay at home with her children. And maybe that's where a part of her resented him. She was suddenly June Clever and he was suddenly always gone. But the reasons really didn't matter now. The marriage was over, this fact they both were sure of. There would be no reconciliation. Mary just hoped they could effectively co-parent their sons.

Mary had recently accepted a nine to five job at WJM. She was producing the Happy Homemaker starring Sue Ann Nivens. And so far she liked it. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing, but it was a good start. At least until her boys got older. It was a rather quiet day on the set. Sue Ann was taping a knitting session and Mary was in her office going over a selection of commercial slots.

There was a soft knock on her office door. "Sue Ann." she called out. "I really need to finish this."

Lou pushed the office door open. "Good thing I'm not Sue Ann." he came inside and closed the door behind him.

Mary looked up from what she was doing. "Hi." she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

He was surprised at how relaxed she seemed to be. Especially after what had happened last night. He had felt something and he was sure she had felt it as well. Lou couldn't quite put his words together. "Productive day?" he finally asked.

"Not so much." she said. "Although Sue Ann hasn't been as annoying today."

"The day's not over yet."

"Hey, silver linings only." she laughed. "Or I'll send her up to the newsroom so you all can try out her new pastries."

"I like it's much better when she's down here." he said. "Are we still on for Sunday?"

"Yeah, you bet." she smiled. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Is this about last night?"she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't." he said, quickly.

Mary wasn't about to tell him what she thought she may have felt. She wasn't even sure herself. And she was much too vulnerable right now mo matter how intrigued she was by their brief, platonic kiss. Her marriage had just fallen apart. She wasn't about to rebound with a friend she felt so strongly about. A fling was something you have to have with someone that didn't matter. Someone like Andy the sportscaster or Jake from accounting. And besides she wasn't even ready for anything that resembled serious or long term.

"Good." she said. "I would hate to think I put a strain on our friendship."

"It was nothing." he insisted. "Just a friendly kiss between friends." he wanted to change the subject and quickly. "Have you picked a movie yet?"

Mary smiled. "Relax." she said. "I won't make you see a sappy romance."

"Good." he smiled back. "I hate those."

~Later That Evening~

Rhoda was chopping up vegetables for the salad. "So, Mare." she started. "Did you talk to Lou today?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "And." she repeated. "Am I missing something?"

The knife easily slid through the cucumber. "You said you kissed him.' she clarified. "And you weren't sure how you felt about it."

She opened the oven door to check on her casserole. "Well after sleeping on it I've decided that it didn't mean anything."

"Which means it meant something."

"I don't know." Mary closed the oven door. "Maybe. I just know that I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone. Tom and I have only been apart for a few months."

"But you know that the two of you are over." Rhoda tossed the cucumbers in the bowl. "The door on that has closed."

"Oh, Rhoda, it's more than closed." she told her. "It's been locked and nailed shut. There's no chance of us ever getting back together."

"If you know it's over then why not move on?"

"It's too soon."

"How long are you suppose to wait?" she questioned as mixed the salad. "Is there a set amount of time before you're allowed to be happy again? I mean you've been pretty unhappy for a while, kid. I think you've paid your dues."

"I still think it's too soon."

"You deserve to be happy." she told her. "Go find happiness."

"I'm a mom with two babies." Mary starting setting the table. "There aren't too many men out there looking for an automatic family."

"Then have a fling." she suggested. "Have a superficial, meaningless, fling. It might make you feel better."

"Funny, Sue Ann suggested the same thing."

"Bad idea." Rhoda immediately said. "Just relax for a while and take it easy. You don't need a man to complete you."

Mary smiled. "I felt something when I kissed Mr. Gr...Lou." she admitted. "Something that intrigued me."

Rhoda arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?" she questioned with a smile. "Like butterflies?"

"I don't know." she breathed out. "It was different."

"So this kiss.' she started. "What was it like?"

Mary paused in her movements of putting the plates on the table. thought about it for few moments. "Delicate."

"Delicate?"

"Yes." Mary replied. "Soft and sweet. Kind of innocent."

"And you got something from that?"

"Yeah, I did." she replied. "I'm not sure what, but I got something from it. It was a good feeling."

"Did you tell Lou this?"

"No, I blew it off." she said. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Incase he didn't feel the same way?"

"Well...yeah." she replied. "I have two very young children, I have a lot of responsibilities. I don't want him, or anyone else, to feel obligated."

"I've seen the way Lou Grant looks at you." Rhoda told her. "And I don't think he feels obligated at all. He seems to love being with you and the boys.'

Mary couldn't help but smile. "The way he looks at me?"

"Yeah." she replied. "Like a lovesick puppy dog."

"Oh, Rhoda!"

She sat the bowl of salad on the table. "What? It's true." she said. "Ask Phyllis if you don't believe me."

"I'm not going to ask Phyllis." she said. "Because I'm not starting something up with my former boss. End of story."

"Aren't the teddy awards next week?"

"Yeah." she replied. "Why?"

"Well if you went with Lou it could be sort of like a trial run."

Mary shook her head. "I don't think so, Rhoda." she said. "Besides I already told Andy I'd go with him."

tbc...

Feedback is appreciated, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

All This Time

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG

After sitting through almost two completely boring hours of awards and speeches and really bad jokes Mary came to realize that she hadn't missed the Teddy Awards at all. She wasn't sure that anyone enjoyed them. Except Ted and maybe Sue Ann. Ted had been insanely giddy all week and after all he should have been, he campaigned harder than anyone else. Sue Ann won giving a big, teary eyed speech. Just like she had the year before.

Lou leaned in closer to Mary. "I think this is the worst Teddy Awards yet."

"I'm almost positive it is."

"You wanna skip out?" he asked.

"They haven't gotten to your category yet."

"Well if I win then Ted can accept another reward." he told her. "Unless you want to stay here with your thrilling date." he said, referring to Andy, who was nodding off.

She thought about it for a half a second. "Okay." she smiled. "Let's go."

"Okay." he smiled, back. "There's a bar across the street."

The bar was packed. It was Saturday night after all. But they were by far the best dressed people there, Lou in his tuxedo and Mary in her evening gown. They made their way over to a small corner table in a dimly lit area. It almost seemed romantic in a offbeat sort of way. He even pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you."

Lou sat down across from her. "I take it you weren't enjoying your date."

"Not really." she admitted. "Andy's a nice enough guy but there's nothing there. I guess he's just not my type."

"Reminds me of a slightly smarter version of Ted."

Mary laughed. "Now that you mention it..."

He looked around. "Maybe I should have taken you to a nicer place."

"No, this is fine."

"Well we won't stay long." he said. "I don't want to miss Murray's celebration party. How about a bottle of wine?"

"What, no scotch?"

Lou shrugged. "Sometimes it's good to mix things up a little."

xxxxx

It was almost four in the morning when Lou and Mary arrived back at her house. She unlocked the door and let them inside. "Nightcap?"

"Did you get some scotch?"

"Yes." she replied. "But I thought you liked to change things up?"

Lou sat down on the sofa. "Scotch makes the best nightcap."

Mary went over to the bar and poured him a drink. "I don't think I've ever seen Murray so happy." she said. "I'm so glad he won."

"Yeah." he sighed. "Between his head in the clouds and Ted's inflated ego I'm not sure how anything will get accomplished on Monday morning."

She crossed the room and handed him the drink. "Well I'm sure their award winning news producer can keep them on track." she sat down beside him. "I can't believe you weren't there to accept your award."

He took a long drink. "I'm sure Ted did a fine job." he said. "Besides I would have much rather been in that bar with you than in that stuffy room at the Teddy's."

"But you won." she replied, removing her heels and dropping them to the floor. "You should be on top of the world along with Ted and Murray."

"I am on top of the world." he took another drink. "I just have better composure than those two."

"Come on, you have to admit that it feels good to win."

Lou smiled. "Feels damn good." he admitted. "Better than I thought it would. I'm very proud of WJM. The ratings are up and hopefully these trivial awards will help keep everyone's spirits up so that the ratings will continue to increase."

"Then they're not so trivial after all."

"Maybe not." he shrugged. "Either way everyone's happy."

Mary smiled. "Good." for some reason she found herself moving closer to him. "I like this Lou better. He's easy going, more relaxed, and a lot more fun."

"I'm glad you think so." he said. "You know I would really like it if you would start calling me Lou. Seems much more personal."

"Lou it is." she agreed.

He loosened his bow tie. "I think I would like these award banquets better if the attire was a little more relaxed." he said. "After a while I get all stiff and uncomfortable."

"Well why don't you make yourself at home." she said, getting up. "I want to change out of this dress. I feel as though I'm suffocating."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "Women have it so much worse than the men. You showered and put on a tuxedo. You didn't have to worry about your hair or your makeup or rather or not you looked fat in your gown."

"Well I think you look incredible." he said.

In that moment Mary realized that their dynamic had shifted. "Thank you, I think."

"It's true." he took a drink of scotch. "I wouldn't have said it if it weren't."

She smiled. "I'm going to go change."

"How about an early breakfast?" he asked. "I'll cook."

"Sounds good." she called back. "You know where everything is."

Lou finished off his drink and headed into the kitchen. He took off his blazer and hung it on the back of one of the chairs. He surveyed what was in the refrigerator, trying to decide what to make. He grabbed the carton of eggs and some cheese. As soon as he sat them down on the counter he heard Mary's voice from down the hallway.

"Lou?" she called out. "Can you come in here for a moment?"

He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the master bedroom. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "I need help with my zipper."

He crossed the bedroom to where she was by the closet. "How did you zip it to begin with?"

"It was easier to zip up." she said. "And besides Rhoda was here to help me."

Ever so slowly he pulled the zipper downward, careful not rip the fabric of the dress. "Damn." he swore under his breath. The zipper seemed to go on forever, exposing inch and after inch of silky smooth skin. His knuckles brushed against her bare back and Mary felt herself inhaling a little sharper than she should have. A part of her had hoped that he didn't notice and another part of her hoped that he did.

The zipper stopped at the small of her back, but his hands didn't seem to move away from her.

In fact he seemed to be undecided in his actions. Almost as though he was waiting on a sign from her. He wanted her, there was no denying it, but she was vulnerable and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her.

He toyed with the zipper. "All done."

"Thanks." she said, softly.

"No problem." and just like that he found enough courage for his right hand to let go of the zipper. His other hand remained in place on her lower back. "Mary..."

"Please." it wasn't so much a question or an invitation as it was a statement.

That was it. His resolve was completely broken. His hand glided up her back, lightly caressing her soft skin. She arched into his touch. It had been far too long since a man had touched her with such gentleness, such care, such want. Within moments she was in his arms, their mouths colliding in a series of passionate, breathtaking kisses.

After months of rejection from Tom and the fallout of their marriage, she felt alive. And it was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. She wasn't simply a wife and a mother and a maid and a cook. She was a desirable woman who someone actually wanted.

Suddenly the expensive green dress was on the floor in a heap and they were on the bed. He pressed several warm kisses against her neck before his lips met hers again. Everything seemed to be going so fast, perhaps faster than it should be. He pulled back, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

His fingers slid under her bra strap, toying with it. "Are you sure?"

She leaned up, her lips meeting his in response. "I'm sure."

"I don't want you to regret this." he said. "We're moving really fast here."

Mary laid back down against the bed. She knew that he was right. She knew that something in their relationship had changed. That was apparent before he had entered her bedroom. What exactly was going on between them though she wasn't sure. She was sure though that she didn't want to mess anything up.

Lou settled on his back beside of her. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "What do you want out of this?"

"I don't know." she replied, sitting up. "I liked where things were going, but I have a feeling that this is suppose to be something more than just casual."

He sat up and slipped his shirt off, handing it to her. "Here, if we're going to have a conversation put this on."

Mary put the shirt on. "I need you in my life." she told him. "I don't want to risk losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere." he assured her. "I'd never hurt you like that."

"I know." she said. "And I want you. I'd like to explore this, whatever this is. I just don't want to be in the same situation again."

"I can't promise you the moon." he told her. "But I'll always be honest, I'll always keep my word, and we'll always be friends even if it doesn't work out."

"Okay." she agreed. "That sounds fair enough."

"So, where do you want to go from here?"

Mary leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

tbc...

Please read and review! It's much appreciated! I'm not sure I like this chapter, it just kind of took off on it's own...


	4. Chapter 4

All This Time

Chapter: 4

Rating: PG

Mary was functioning on only five hours sleep and to her surprise she was feeling pretty good. She really didn't have a choice, she was having a cookout in less than an hour. She got all of the ingredients out of the refrigerator to make cole slaw and took them over to the island. She heard Rhoda's voice from the livingroom. "Mary." she called out. "Am I early?"

"I'm in the kitchen." she called back. "And you're just in time to help."

Rhoda leaned down and picked up a few toys, tossing them in the toy chest on her way into the kitchen. "I take it Tommy and Richie are back." she said. "It's so quiet though, are they outside with Lou?"

"Yeah. Tom dropped them off about an hour ago." she said. "Did you trip over a toy?"

"Almost." she said. "That fire truck gets me every time. So how is Tom?"

Mary started slicing through the head of cabbage. "Fine, I guess." she said. "When he dropped the boys off he seemed to be in a good mood."

She walked over to the table and sat her cake down. "Did the two of you talk?"

"Just small talk." she replied. "It's so odd how distant and removed we've become with each other when we used to be so close. There's an awkwardness there that shouldn't be and it just hangs over us."

"He still doesn't want to talk?" she asked. "Even now that you're divorcing?"

She shrugged. "No." she replied. "One of the last real conversations I remember having with Tom was when he told me that he didn't want to have to work at marriage. I was so furious after that everything became a blur."

"I remember that conversation well."

"I use to think our marriage would have had a shot if Tom was willing to open up and talk about things." she placed the chopped cabbage in the bowl. "And now I'm not so sure, I think we were doomed to fail from the beginning. We were just too different."

"At one point in time the two of you were very much in love."

Mary reached for the carrots. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

Rhoda could sense her friend's sadness and quickly moved to change the subject. "So how were the Teddy Awards last night?"

"WJM had a lot of wins." she told her, starting to slice the carrots. "But overall it was awful. The entertainment was awful, the food was bland, and it just dragged on and on."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." she replied. "We skipped out early."

She smiled. "I take it your date went well?"

Mary looked up from what she was doing. "Date?"

"Yeah, with Andy the weatherman."

She went back to shredding the carrots. "Sportscaster."

"Andy the sportscaster then." she corrected herself. "Either way he wears a blue blazer. So where did you go?"

"To the bar across the street."

"I always knew that Andy was a romantic." she quipped. "I could tell by the way he delivered the Vikings score."

Mary laughed. "Andy stayed at the Teddy Awards."

"Oh." she breathed out. "Who did you skip out with then?"

"Lou."

Rhoda was completely silent. And for a good twenty seconds. "Lou?" she repeated. "Since when do you call him Lou? What happened to Mr. Grant?"

"Well we don't work together anymore."

"Hmm." she sighed. "I see." she was sensing that there was a little more going on. "So what happened after you left the bar?"

She grabbed a smaller bowl and started making the dressing for the cole slaw. "We went to Murray's for the after party." she said. "He won, you know. And he's so excited, it was his first win. You would think that someone handed him a million bucks."

"Was Andy the weatherman at the after party?"

"Sportscaster." Mary corrected her again. "And no he wasn't."

"So what happened after Murray's party?"

Mary added some sugar into the small bowl. "Lou brought me home."

"And then what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You know what I mean." she replied. "I mean you said you felt something the other night when you kissed."

"Yeah, I did."

Lou entered the kitchen door. "I need a band-aid." he crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator. "Tommy barely got a little scratch and he's insisting that's the only thing that will make it better." he grabbed a soda and shut the door. "Hey Rhoda."

"Hiya, Lou."

Mary went over and opened the drawer next to the sink. "A band-aid is the cure all." she handed him the band-aid. "I think this makes number six."

"Have you seen my watch?" he asked. "I know I had it on last night at Murray's party."

"Yeah, it's on the night stand." she replied. "You want me to get it?"

"No." he headed toward the door. "I'll get it later."

Rhoda added more sugar to Mary's cole slaw dressing. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"What do you mean?"

"His watch is on your night stand."

"So are your earrings but that doesn't mean anything."

"That's because you took them off and put them there."

Mary began stirring the mixture. "Well Lou took off his watch and put it on the night stand."

"Yeah, that much I gathered." she said. "What I'm asking it what happened between the two of you? I mean you left here with Andy and you returned with Lou, who when you left you were calling Mr. Grant. I was just curious what happened."

She looked up from what she was doing. "Why do you think something happened?"

"Come on, Mare." she smiled. "You know you want to talk about it."

"Well when we came back here it was early morning." she told her. "And he...stayed."

"Really?" she was a little shocked. "So I take it you..."

"We didn't, Rhoda." she poured the dressing over the dry ingredients."We came close, but we didn't."

Rhoda arched an eyebrow. "So what happened exactly?"

"He made some omelets, we ate, and the we went back to bed." she told her. "We went to sleep." she clarified. "But we talked about exploring our feelings a little."

"You know, I think you should go for it."

Mary kind of smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "You deserve to be happy."

Lou came through the kitchen door carrying Richie. "Someone needs a diaper change."

Rhoda reached for him. "I'll change him." she said, taking him from Lou. "Come on, Rich."

Mary mixed the cole slaw together. "Tommy and Richie running you ragged out there?"

"I could use the exercise." he said. "What one doesn't think of the other one does. How is everything coming?" he asked. "Want me to do anything?"

"I think Rhoda and I can handle it." she replied. "Besides you're already helping by entertaining my sons."

"I think they're entertaining me."

She smiled. "Well either way they're not running around the kitchen." she said. "You want me to fix you a drink or something."

He leaned across the island. "Or something." he gently cupped her face in his hands, drawing her to him. Their lips met in what was suppose to be a sweet, simple kiss, but was quickly turning into something more. Lou inwardly cursed the island between them.

"Ahem." Tom cleared his throat.

Mary pulled back from Lou. "Tom." she found herself feeling slightly guilty for some reason. "Did you forget something?"

"No." he replied, sitting a stuffed dog down on the kitchen table. "Richie left this in the car. I know he can't sleep without it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tom replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." he said. "I'll see you on Wednesday, Mare, when I pick the boys up." he said, leaving the room. "See you around, Grant."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

All This Time

Chapter: 5

Rating: PG

The momentary feeling of guilt that washed over Mary had now turned into something more. Much more than Tom had bargained for. Mary led him down the hall and into the den where she shut the door. Perhaps a little harder than she meant to. But Tom was the first one to speak.

"What do you think you're doing, Mary?" he asked. "We're still married."

"Married?" she repeated. "You think that what we have is considered a marriage? You haven't lived here in two months and the six months before that were nothing but long silences and refusals to talk about anything."

"I told you, Mary, marriage isn't something you should have to work this hard at." he told her. "I expect there to be ups and downs but..."

"But what?" she asked. "You have to work at any relationship you have. Why would you expect marriage to be any different? You knew we were going to have to work at this when we got married."

"I thought once we were married and had children that everything would fall into place." he said. "I thought you would be content as wife and mother. I thought that's what you wanted."

"That's exactly the problem Tom, our marriage is built solely on your thoughts." she told him. "You never considered my thoughts or feelings at all."

"You didn't want to be a wife and mother?"

"Yes, of course I did." she replied. "But I wanted to be so much more than that. I feel like you melted me down and poured me into this little housewife mold expecting me to be someone I'm not. I gave up my job for you, my career."

"And now you have it back."

"Have it back?" she questioned. "I'm producing the Happy Homemaker and believe it or not that wasn't my life's ambition."

Tom was silent for several seconds. "You know that you don't have to work." he said. "Even now that we're separated you don't have to work."

"I want to work." she told him. "I enjoy working but I could never get you to understand that."

"If you were so concerned with your career and following all your dreams then you should have never have gotten pregnant to begin with."

Mary's temper rose. "I shouldn't have what?"

"You heard me." he said. "If you wanted to be Gloria Steinem you should have not gotten married and had children."

"That's the most unfair, selfish, stupidest thing you've ever said to me, Tom!" she yelled a little louder than she meant to. "You don't get to come into my home and make such asinine comment to me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I thought I was your husband, Mary." he said. "The man you were suppose to spend the rest of your life with. Remember our vows?"

She just shook her head. "I was the only one in our marriage." she said. "And a marriage is suppose to consist of two people trying their hardest, not one wanting to talk and the other refusing to."

Tom was starting to realize that their marriage really was over. In the back of his mind he always thought that they would get back together, that their situation was only temporary. "So this is it?" he asked. "We're not going to try again?"

"What?" she breathed out. "No we're not going to try again. This is never going to work, Tom. Especially now."

"Now?" he sat down on the arm of the sofa. "You mean because of Grant?"

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"I did walk in on the two of you." he said. "I saw you with my own two eyes. Don't tell me you're going to try and deny it now."

"You walked in on a kiss." she said. "And I'm not denying anything."

"So how long has this been going on?"

She was passing the point of annoyed and was now completely exasperated. "How long has what been going on?"

"This...thing with Grant." he clarified. "How long have the two of you been carrying on an affair?"

"An affair?" she questioned. "Nobody is having an affair, Tom."

"You could have fooled me." he said. "When a married person is sleeping with someone else that usually equals an affair."

"You and I, Tom, are in the process of a divorce." she reminded him. "We're separated, not married, and who I chose to see is my business, not yours."

"And you've chosen him?"

"I'm not going to stand here and do this with you." Mary told him. "I don't owe you an explanation for anything, especially anything that involves Lou."

"I think you're making a mistake."

Mary reached for the doorknob. "No, I'm not." she opened the door. "I feel like things are falling into place."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah." she turned around to face him. "That's it."

Tom stood up. "If that's the way you want it." he walked over to where she was standing with her back against the door. "I still think you're making a mistake. Lou Grant isn't the man for you."

"Maybe not." she said. "But that's for me to decide, not you."

"I'll see you on Wednesday when I pick up the boys." he said. "Goodbye, Mary."

"Goodbye, Tom."

Mary walked back into the kitchen to find Rhoda arranging a tray of fruit. Everything was eerily quiet and she knew that their entire conversation had been heard. She was waiting for her friend to say something. "Ted and Georgette are here." Rhoda told her. "So are Murray and Marie and their kids."

"Where's Lou?"

"Outside." she replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she exhaled. "Everything's fine."

"So I take it you didn't invite Tom to stay." she said. "Too bad he seemed like he could be the life of the party."

Mary sort of smiled. "Yeah, I bet."

Rhoda picked up the fruit tray. "What you don't think everyone enjoys a little awkward tension?" she joked. "It's what makes the world go around."

"I know." she replied. "I have the privilege of working with Sue Ann, remember?"

She walked toward the kitchen door. "Who's here by the way." she said. "She's out there rearranging your patio furniture."

"Great!" Mary smiled. "Just what I need."

"No." she opened the door. "I think just what you need is heading inside." she held the door open for Lou to take. Rhoda smiled at Mary and headed out.

Lou gently closed the screen door behind him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." she assured him. "Tom is just, well, in one conversation he reminded me of all the reasons we're divorcing."

"Sorry." he walked toward her. "I didn't mean to start another argument."

"You didn't start anything." she moved closer to him, closing in the space between them. "Besides Tom doesn't live here anymore. He should have rang the doorbell." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, I believe we were about right here..."

His hands settled on the curve of her hips. "Are you sure you want to get involved with me?"

"Involved?" she questioned. "I think it's too late for that." she smiled. "I think we're already involved." Her lips met his in a thought provoking kiss. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No."

"Good." she kissed him again. One of those knee buckling kisses that was long and sensual and deep. The kind that made you forget everything else around you. The kind that could go on and on forever because oxygen was overrated anyway.

Ted had went inside to get Lou and quickly came back out, a look of confusion, but yet amazement on his face.

Murray looked at Ted. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Did you forget who you were looking for?"

"No, I didn't forget." he said, glancing back into the kitchen. "Lou's a little occupied at the moment, Mur. I don't think he would appreciate being disturbed."

"Doing what?" he asked. "What are you talking about Ted?"

"Look for yourself."

Murray looked past Ted and into the kitchen door. "Oh my." he breathed out. "Oh my God."

"Yeah." breathed out. "My thoughts exactly."

"What's going on with the two of them?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Mur?" he asked. "Either Mary's lost her mind or Lou's the luckiest son of a gun on the planet."

"Maybe a little of both."

Rhoda came over to where they were. "I thought you were going to start the grill, Ted?"

"I'm waiting on Lou."

"Well go get him." she said. "The rest of us would like to eat."

Ted looked at Murray and then at Rhoda. "You see, Rhoda." he started. "Lou's kind of..."

She glanced in the kitchen door. "Busy with Mary?" she said, looking back at Ted. "I'm sure they can continue this later." she headed toward the door. "Lou." she called through the screen. "The rest of us are hungry too."

He released Mary from his grasp. "Duty calls."

"You are the grill master." Mary said. "Maybe we can continue this later."

"Mmm." he sighed. "I like the sound of that."

Rhoda walked back over to where Ted and Murray were standing. "Easy enough."

Murray looked at Rhoda. "What's going on with the two of them?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think they're exploring their feelings for each other." she replied. "You know dating, I guess."

Lou came out of the house followed by Mary. "Ready, Ted?"

Ted couldn't help it, he had to say something. "So what were the two of you doing in there?" he asked. "We've been waiting out here forever."

"Oh, Ted." Mary sighed, walking toward the swing set." "You have not."

"Longer than I would have liked to have waited, Mare." he called after her.

Lou lit the charcoals in the grill. "Ted why don't you just go sit down?" he suggested. "You would be more helpful out of the way."

Murray walked toward Lou. "I'll help."

"Thanks, Murray."

"So Lou." he said. "What's going on between you and Mary?"

"Oh, nothing." he couldn't hide his smile.

"Nothing?" Murray questioned. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Lou looked over at Mary who was playing with Richie on the swing set. "She's great, isn't she?" he smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

All This Time

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

The Richards house was usually filled with children's laughter and squeals and sometimes even crying. But tonight it was rather quiet. It was just the two of them and with a nice romantic evening planned. Mary had made a candlelight dinner and Lou had even brought wine and flowers. But something seemed different, it didn't quite feel like their typical romantic evening.

Mary placed the dishes in the sink. They could wait she decided, they would still be there in the morning. She joined Lou in the livingroom who was refilling their wine glasses. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe." he smiled. "I think you're awfully cute when you're tipsy." he sat down on the sofa. "And I thought that maybe this might be a little easier with more alcohol."

Mary sat down on the sofa beside of him. "What would be easier?"

"Well I was thinking of asking you to marry me.'

She laughed. "Very funny, Lou."

"What if I told you I was dead serious."

"Serious?" she repeated. "You're serious."

"Yeah." he replied. "What do you think of the idea?"

"Well I don't know." she replied. "I don't think marrying me would be fair to you."

"Fair?"

"Yes, fair." she replied. "You've raised your children. You're at a different place in your life. It would be unfair and selfish of me to expect you to start over."

"I don't see it that way at all."

"Yeah, maybe not right now." she said. "But what about a year from now? Or five years from now? I don't want you to regret marrying me. I don't want either of us to go through another divorce."

"I'm not Tom." he told her. "I have no intention of making a commitment to you that I'm not going to keep."

"Things change."

"And there are no guarantees in life." he said, firmly. "Don't you think I've thought about all this?"

"No, I really don't think that you have." she replied. "Marrying me comes with a lot of responsibility. I have two toddles who have a sometimes father. You're going to have to start all over again in parenthood."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted to?" he asked. "I realize that I'm going to be the stable man in their lives. I realize that they're going to be here ninety percent of the time. I realize that you and I are going to be raising Tommy and Richie together."

"I still don't think that's fair to you."

"I don't know how else to tell you that this is what I want." he said. "I want to be your husband. I want to be your sons' father. And there's nothing that you can say to make me change my mind. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I love Tommy and Richie and I want us to be a family."

"Oh, Lou, I don't know." she was on the verge of tears. "I need some time. I need to think things out."

"I thought we felt the same way about each other." he said. "Are you telling me I was wrong?"

"No, of course not." she replied. "You know I love you. I don't think you realize how much. That's why I'm so hesitant."

"Let's just take some time, okay?" he suggested. "Just think things through. Nothing had to be decided tonight."

"I can't make any promises."

"I'm not asking you to."

Mary moved closer to him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so scared of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me." he assured her. "I've made a commitment for you. I'm not about to walk out on you rather you accept my proposal or not."

~Rhoda's~

Rhoda poured two glasses of red wine and slid one across the breakfast bar to Mary. "Are you going to tell me why you're so upset or would you like me to guess?"

Mary took a long drink of wine. "I'm fine." she half lied. "Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine." she argued. "I know you and you're upset. Even more upset than when you and Tom split up."

Mary traced the rim of the wine glass with her fingertip. "Lou asked me to marry him."

"That's why you're so upset?"she questioned. "Marriage proposals generally make people happy, Mary."

"We'll my last one ended in divorce." she felt the need to point that out. "And a single mother to Tommy and Richie."

"And what? You're afraid history is going to repeat itself?" she asked. "Tom and Lou are two completely different people."

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that it's still a marriage." she said. "I'm not so sure I want to get married again."

"Because you're scared of another divorce?"

"It's not just that." she replied. "I don't know if I want to share my life like that with someone again."

"I didn't know Lou was just someone." she said. "I thought he was the man that you loved?"

"He is." she took a sip. "I love him very much, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." she agreed. "I probably knew it before you did. I've watched your relationship change and grow these past several months. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other than the two of you."

"I want him in my life, I really do."

"Then what's the problem, Mare?"

"Marrying me comes with a lot of responsibility." she said. "Lou wouldn't be just be gaining a wife but two young children as well. I think it's unfair to tie him down like that. He's in a different stage in his life."

"And what you don't think that Lou took that into consideration before asking you to marry him?" she asked. "Lou loves you and he loves Tommy and Rich."

"I know." she sighed. "But loving them and raising them are two entirely different things."

"Mary, I don't know if you've realized this or not but Lou Grant is the father of your children." she pointed out. "He's the one with them day in and day out. He teaches them things and plays with them and loves them. He's the one that tucks them in at night and makes them Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes."

Mary smiled. "He was there last month when Tommy jumped off the swing and needed stitches." she said. "I was a nervous wreck but Lou was completely calm. And he was the one there when Rich was born."

"See." Rhoda pointed out. "Your children couldn't have a better father than Lou."

"I guess I've never really thought about it like that."

"Well you should." she said. "He may not have helped make them but he's certainly been there in every other way that matters. I think you should reconsider his marriage proposal."

tbc...

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

All This Time

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. Dinner was almost done and Tommy and Richie were playing nicely in the bedroom. Rhoda and her boyfriend David were coming over for dinner. He was a nice, normal guy someone worthy of Rhoda's time and attention. Mary had invited Lou but she wasn't quite sure he would show up.

It had been two weeks since their marriage discussion. And in those past two weeks they had went from hot and heavy to cold and distant. They both seemed to be walking on these imaginary eggshells. Both too scared and too stubborn to talk things out. He still came by in the evenings after work to see Tommy and Richie. They would make light, awkward conversation over dinner.

There was soft knock at the kitchen door and to Mary's surprise it was Lou, not Rhoda, standing on the other side. "Hi." she smiled, opening the door.

"Hi."

"I wasn't so sure you'd come."

Lou made his way into the kitchen. "We haven't seen much of each other in a while." he said. "Not any real quality time anyway."

Mary went back over to seasoning the steaks. "Things have been kind of..."

"I know." he replied. "Here, I'll do that." he stepped in next to her. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've caused this entire thing."

"I don't think you have." she turned around to face him. "I think it was a very sweet gesture and I love you for it."

"You do?"

"Yes." she replied. "I've been completely unhappy these past few weeks. I'm miserable without you."

Lou drew her into his strong arms. "I'm miserable too." he admitted. "I don't want to do this anymore, I can't take it. I love you and I want to be with you marriage or no marriage."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." he said. "I need you in my life."

"I need you, too." she smiled. "You think we're going to be okay?"

"I hope so." leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Because my life would be empty without you and Tommy and Richie."

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I love you." she kissed him, softly. "I really, really, love you."

Lou kissed her again. "I love you, too."

Tommy came running into the kitchen. "Mommy, mommy." he said. "Can I fingerpaint, please?"

Mary moved away from Lou and toward her son. "Maybe after dinner, Tommy."

"I want to paint you a picture, mommy."

Lou knelt down to the little boy. "I'll tell you what, you eat all your dinner and I'll go outside and fingerpaint with you."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." he promised. "But you have to eat all your...what vegetable are you serving?"

"Peas." Mary answered.

"You have to eat all your peas." he stood up. "Then we'll paint mommy a picture."

"Okay." Tommy agreed. "I'm going to play trucks with Richie."

"Play nicely." she called afterwards. "Please."

Tommy jetted out of the kitchen. "I will, mommy."

Mary looked over at Lou. "You're great with him."

"I love him as if he were my own."

"I know." she smiled. "It's taken me a while but I finally understand that."

"Good.." he said. "Because I promise you that I'll always be here for Tommy and Richie no matter what happens between the two of us."

"That's certainly more than Tom is willing to do." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The boys and I are very lucky to have you."

Rhoda made her way into the kitchen. "Hiya, guys!" she said. "I'm not late am I?"

Mary gently kissed his lips before moving away from him. "No, not at all." she said. "You're just in time to help me with dinner. Where's David?"

"He's on his way." she replied. "His niece was baptized this afternoon and he got stuck helping clean up. How ya been, Lou? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Fine." he replied. "I'm going to throw the steaks on the grill. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of gossiping to catch up on

"Lou, we don't gossip." Mary said.

He picked the steaks up off the counter. "Yeah, okay." he laughed as he headed for the door. "You don't have to defend yourself to me."

"So, Mare." Rhoda smiled. "Are things back to normal around here?"

"Depends on what you consider normal."

"Well things seem like they were before the big marriage discussion." she said. "Are they?"

Mary opened the jar of chocolate cake frosting. "I think so." she picked up the knife and dipped it into the frosting. "Lou made it very clear that he wants us to be together whether we're married or not."

"I thought that was always the deal?"

"It was, but things got a little muddy."

"And now everything's clear?"

"Yes." she dipped her knife down into the frosting again. "I've missed him so much."

"I'm not trying to talk you into anything, Mare, but I think you should go for it." she told her. "You would be crazy not to."

"I'm starting to see that."

Rhoda took the knife from Mary's hand. "Here, let me show you a little trick." she took the knife and made little circles in the icing. "I think you the two of you are going to be very happy together."

~A Few Hours Later~

Tommy ate all his dinner, even his peas, just like he had promised. And Lou, being the good dad that he was, kept his word and took him outside to fingerpaint. They were out there for over an hour mixing colors and stamping hand prints. Mary watched from the screen door, trying to lull Richie to sleep. She tried hard to imagine Tom finger painting but couldn't. It was then that she realized the difference between Tom and Lou. Tom would always be her sons' father but Lou was really their dad.

She gently rubbed Richie's back in hopes that he would fall asleep. It had been a long day, On top of breakfast with her parents and church, Tom had stopped by to inform her that he wouldn't be in town for the next three weeks. Mary had a hard time understanding how he could go that long without seeing his sons. It was then that she realized that Tom's presence in their sons' life was going to be less and less. And Lou was offering to be absolutely everything she wanted, but she was having a hard time accepting it.

Mary left the kitchen and made her way into the nursery to lay a sleeping Richie down in his crib. When she walked back into the kitchen she was greeted by Tommy and Lou who were both covered in fingerpaint. It was a beautiful sight.

"I think we're both in need of a shower." Lou said.

"You got a little paint on your shirt."

Lou shrugged. "It was worth it."

Tommy held up his painting. "Look, mommy." he said. "It's for you."

She knelt down to him. "Oh, Tommy, it's beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked. "Dad helped me."

She kissed his forehead. "I love it." she said. "Why don't you run into the bathroom and take off your clothes so you don't get paint in your room, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." he said, dashing out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Mary stood up. She looked over the smudges of paint on Lou's hands and arms and a perfect little blue hand print on his yellow shirt. "My answer is yes."

"Your answer?"

"To you question about marriage." she said. "I want to marry you."

"Well it's about time." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and carefully removed the ring. "Do you know how long I've been carrying this around?"

"You bought a ring?"

"Of course I bought a ring." he replied. "No proposal is complete without a ring." he sat the box on the kitchen island and reached for her hand. "Mary, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Lou slid the ring down onto her finger. "Fits perfectly."

"You have excellent taste." she admired the ring.

He pulled her into his arms. "I know." he smiled. "After all I have you."

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. "I love you, Lou Grant." she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, too."

The End ~


End file.
